Witch High- Episode 2
Episode 2- Messed Up Outside of Witch High Mia have taken Stacey shopping for the whole morning and now they came back with shopping bags. Stacey stops in their tracks. Mia turns to Stacey. Mia: Stacey, come on. Stacey: Um...I think I get some fresh air first. Here, take my shopping bags. Stacey hands Mia her shopping bags and Mia grabs them, smiles at Stacey, noddes, and gets inside the school. Stacey stands and takes a deep breath, she then exhales and turns around once. She then walks into the building. But it wasn't Witch High, it was Wizard High! Stacey sees lots of boys laughing at her as she makes her way through the hallways. Stacey looks at every single one of them with a confused look on her face. Stacey: Boys? What are they doing here? Stacey reaches the dorm room with her dorm number in gold on the door. She opens the door to see a beautiful brown hair teenage boy with probably the most dreamy blue eyes. Stacey is too busy day-dreaming, that she tripped from the carpet and fell onto the boy. In Mia's and Stacey's Dorm Christa visited Mia while Stacey was away for the moment. She stood up from Mia's bed after the two ghouls talked for a while. Christa: I should get going, I'm going to visit my baby, Austin. Mia stands up from her bed and noddes. Mia: Alright, take care. Christa smiles at Mia and leaves the dorm. In Wizard High Christa walks in Wizard High and is royally greeted by all the boys she walks pass. She makes her way towards Austin's dorm, she knocks and opens the door. Christa gasps when she sees Stacey on Austin, and this made her very mad. Christa: YOU! YOU WERE CHEATING ON ME?! Austin: Christa, no. This is not what you think! Christa: NO! I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! Austin: Christa! Wait! I don't even know this girl! Christa: NO, I'M SURE YOU KNOW HER! Christa leaves the dorm and walks out of Wizard High, Stacey chases her. Stacey: Ohhhhhh! Christa, I'm so sorry! It was an accident, I'm so sorry! So so so so so so so sorry! Christa stops in her tracks and spun around to Stacey. Christa: You ruined my life ever since you were getting happy! You....you...you...SLUT! Christa leaves Stacey outside and it starts to rain. Stacey starts crying and Eleanor comes out of Witch High with an umbrella and comforts Stacey. The two girls are inside now and they reach to Stacey's dorm. Stacey unlocks the door with her dorm card and finds no one in the dorm. Stacey: Mia is obivously at Christa's dorm. In Witch High's Cafeteria Some of Christa's friends see Stacey sitting at a table along with Eleanor and Jade. Christa's Friend 1: You're the one who Austin was cheating on with Christa, right? Christa's Friend 2: What a slut! Christa's Friend 3: Yup, she's a slut. Christa's Friend 4: It's all you fault! Christa's Friend 2: Christa's heart-broken right now! Christa's Friend 1: And you gonna pay right now! Eleanor seems annoyed and finally stands up while Stacey is crying being comforted by Jade. Eleanor: Be quiet! Stacey meant no harm to freakin' Christa, and I know that's not alie! If you guys are going to mess with Stacey, you'll have to go through me first! now zip your wicked mouths! Then, Eleanor takes out her wand and points it at Christa's friends. Eleanor: Zippa-Talka! Suddenly, the girls' lips became stuck together and they cannot talk, only mumble loudly. Christa was watching this and she seemed very mad at Eleanor for what she to her friends. Christa stands up and walks a little near Eleanor and pulls out her wand. Christa: Push. Eleanor gets pushed against the wall across the cafeteria. Christa comes near Eleanor and points her wand at Eleanor's neck. Christa: Choka-Blaza. At the tip of Christa's wand, appeared yellow electric energy and Eleanor seems to choked. Melody: Pumpkin-Transformation! Suddenly, a orange spark shoots right in the air and hits Christa, who turns into a pumpkin. Mrs. Headmisstress Spellia comes in the cafeteria and tells Christa, the pumpkin, Eleanor, and Melody, and Christa's 4 friends, that they have detention after the classes tomorrow. Mrs. Headmisstress Spellia breaks all the spells that has been cast and leaves the cafeteria. To Be Continued... Category:Witch High Series